Out Of Control
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: Sarita/Rosita femslash/incest, Rosita is determind to know Sarita's obsession with Velvet Sky but the both end up loving each other more than normal cousin's, if you don't like femslash don't read.


**Out of Control**

**A TNA Femslash featuring Sarita and Rosita, from Lockdown 2011 backstage where Rosita wants to know why Sarita is obsessed with Velvet Sky, if you don't like Femslash don't read it.**

**Here's the link to the segment on YT: .com/watch?v=ynMsyEOMVH0**

**Rated M for Femslash and explicit content, enjoy and review guys, I've been on a hiatus but now I'm back and I'm hopefully better.**

"Why the hell is Velvet always getting involved with me, what the fuck have I ever done to that stupid gringo?" snaps Sarita angrily as her cousin Rosita was sitting on the bench in there locker-room, putting the pieces together in her head.

"Hey! Half-pint are you even listening to me?" snaps Sarita as her younger cousin's looked at her with a glare as the smaller of the two said

"I'm listening to you rants, all you go on about is Velvet this, Velvet that, I know you're bi-sexual but I'm starting to think you wanted to screw Velvet in _other_ ways, you're obsessed with Velvet Sarita and I want to know why?" scowls the feisty Rosita as she gets up close to her taller cousin.

"Is all this because of what happened with Taylor Wilde isn't it?" scowls Rosita as her older cousin looks at the floor and remembers how the relationship between her and Taylor fell apart

"She cheated on me, you know that Rosita, she broke my heart!" say's Sarita bitterly looking at the floor before looking to her younger cousin and sneering angrily before snapping to the younger Latina.

"You want me to admit it? Fine I love Velvet Sky okay, now are you fucking happy?" not being one to back down Rosita got nose to nose with her cousin before saying

"When you attacked Velvet and choked her with that leather strap, I heard Tenay and Taz say what you are, and do you know what you are Sarita?" bites out Rosita as Sarita scowls out

"No, but oh great and wise Rosita, my little cousin, my little bitch, the zero that I turned into a hero, the girl who owes everything she is now to her cousin Sarita, what the fuck am I?" rants Sarita nearly shouting as Rosita gets right into her older cousins face and almost whispers

"You are **out of control**!" suddenly Sarita grabs Rosita and to Rosita's surprise the Mexican-Canadian crashes her lips against her cousins, fueled by a mix of anger and lust, Sarita just couldn't give a damn if it was her cousin she was passionately kissing.

As Sarita deepens the kiss on her smaller cousin, Rosita has given up resisting and has started to swirl her tongue around Sarita's tongue, both cousin's moaning in pleasure as they break apart for air but there hands never left the other's body.

Reaching around to Sarita's plump ass, Rosita gave it a firm spank causing the ample flesh to jiggle erotically, while Sarita was caressing Rosita's hair and adding soft kisses to her cousins face, the two beauties not stopping there groping session for the other.

Besides they were enjoying it far too much to stop, for two Knockouts who were meant to be cousins they were making out like it was there lover, with a coy smirk Sarita slid her hand down the front of Rosita's tight pants, feeling the soaking wet center of her younger cousin.

"Are you getting close baby?" ask's Sarita grinning as Rosita nodded her head with her eyes clamped shut in her mad need to reach the climax.

Just as Rosita was about to reach her sexual peak, Sarita pulled her hand out of her cousin's pant's and smirked at the reaction of her cousin, Rosita's eyes flung open as the fiery tempered half-pint snapped out to Sarita who still had the infuriating smirk on her face pissing Rosita off even more.

"What the fuck was that, you fucking bitch!"

"I've given you all you deserve, maybe next time you might cum, besides I'm saving the rest for someone" smirks Sarita smugly as Rosita angrily snaps back

"Who would that be?"

"Put your mind to it half-pint, I gave her a right strapping last time I saw her."

As Sarita was about to head off and take a shower she stops and gets down on one knee so she can see her sitting down cousin eye to eye and without a hint of sarcasm or sexual nature the older of the two says sincerely and genuinely

"I love you half-pint"

And as Sarita placed a soft, gentle kiss on Rosita's forehead causing the younger girl to look away blushing

"Awww thanks Sarah"

Sarita slightly smiled at the mention of her real name as she headed into the shower and called out

"No problem small fry"

Shaking her head Rosita started to get dressed, Sarita maybe loco but when she loved someone, she really loved them.


End file.
